1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display module, a display device including the same, and methods of assembling and disassembling the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a light-emitting diode (LED) display device, a large-sized screen may be implemented using small-sized LED panels.
In a related art, an LED display device in which a pitch between LEDs arranged in an LED panel is large has mainly been used as a large-sized outdoor display device.
However, recently, as a demand for high definition large display devices has increased, various studies on display devices in which a pitch between LEDs arranged in an LED panel is small have been conducted.
Also, as a demand for very large display devices or indoor large display devices has increased, various studies on display devices which are easy to move and install have been conducted.